A condenser for an automotive air conditioner system generally comprises an aluminum tube and air center heat transfer unit that, in automotive installations, is preferably located forward of the engine coolant radiator. The condenser functions to cool the high pressure vapor forced from the compressor so that it condenses into a liquid state when air passes through the air centers of the condenser and around the tubes causing the vaporized refrigerant to condense into a high pressure liquid. The high pressure liquid cycling from the condenser is transmitted to the evaporator through an orifice that reduces the pressure liquid into a low pressure suitable for heat transfer operation when vaporizing and coursing through the thin walled tubes of the evaporator of the system as it cools the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Prior to the present invention, condensers such as those having serpentined flow of the refrigerant use tube and air center construction in which tubes and centers are alternately stacked into a core. These tubes are generally extruded with thick and relatively heavy internal webs to provide high burst strength so that tubes will not rupture and leak from the from the pressure of the refrigerant supplied thereto by the compressor. Such webs also provide additional surface area on the refrigerant side for improving the performance of the condenser.
While such condensers have performed with good results, new condenser lighter weight constructions are needed to meet higher standards for heavy duty use using alloys which are form cladded to provide improved corrosion resistance, and extended service life, while having high burst strength. Also needed are designs that are lighter in weight and more economical to manufacture, and can be readily tailored into different configurations for varying heat exchanging character.